The Blue-Flamed Battle
by Dooglehoogle
Summary: Abbey and Heath are enjoying their perfect new relationship, but Anton, a resident of Abbey's village is not happy. While Abbey was living in the village, he was almost certain they would end up together. He is now seeking revenge for her being with Heath. He gathers a militia to attack Monster High. Can this heartless, conniving Yeti be stopped?
1. Chapter 1: Abbey's big news

Up in the small Himalayan village, Anton was sitting quietly, alone in his small icy hut, wondering what could've been if Abbey had stayed in the village. The elders had just chosen partners for nearly every teenager in the village, every teenager except for him. He had always been certain in years past that the lovely Abbey Bominable would have become his partner. All the adults and children of the village were certain that the two would end up together. They seemed like a perfect future match, well until Abbey went off to that dreadful monster high.

Anton held a resentment deep down in his heart because of this, she was the most beautiful girl in the village. Abbey had visited the village about 2 weeks ago, and when the elders had asked if she wanted to be paired up with somebody in the village, she said no. She then explained to everybody that she had already gotten a boyfriend over at that Monster High.

The town was very surprised that a down-belower could win the beautiful Abbey's heart, this was huge news to them. A few of the townspeople had even come up to Anton and apologized for getting his hopes up for all of these years. While the town was shocked, Anton was angry. He wanted Abbey to regret hurting him. He wanted this "Heath Burns" to pay...

Heath saw his ghoul friend chilling beside her locker, and he went up to her.

"Why hello there gorgeous!" Heath exclaimed to his icy ghoul friend of 6 months.  
"Hello," Abbey said smiling, following with a kiss on the cheek.  
"Wanna come over to my place tonight baby?"  
"Yes, that sound good. What we do there?," she asked, "You have new cheesy love movie for us to watch, no?"  
Heath had to pause and think for a few seconds to interpret what she had asked. Sometimes her English was hard to understand. "Haha baby, yep, the cheesiest," he replied, flashing a huge grin.  
"Very good," she said, "I be there at 6."  
"Alrighty hun, see ya later!" he cheerfully exclaimed.

Watching cheesy romantic comedies had become Heath and Abbey's new thing. After Abbey had watched one at Cleo's house at one of the girl's slumber parties, she had become hooked. Heath still remembered her one day randomly demanding, "For next date of ours, we watch romantic comedy." The fire elemental smiled at the thought of it.

A few hours later, Heath and Abbey were snuggled up together. Abbey was laughing at the movie about once every minute, she was even laughing at the stuff that wasn't really meant to be a joke.

"Man, I'm so glad we're finally together," Heath stated.  
"Why yes, is very unexpected pairing, but we make good couple."  
"You're far better than any of the other ghouls I was chasing down before I got with you."  
"And you beat all the boys in mountains."  
The couple laughed together.  
"So how was your trip back to the mountains babe?" Heath asked.  
"Good, none of boys there as cute and funny as you, am very glad I went to Monster High and met you."  
"Abbey, I was just wondering something," Heath timidly inquired.  
"What you wondering Heath?"  
"Well, if you had never gone to Monster High and if you stayed in your village, do you think you would be with a guy from your village now?"  
"Why yes, elders in my village would have picked boyfriend for me right now. They even offered to pair me up with…."  
Abbey took a deep angry breath, and tensely said through her clenched teeth, "Anton".  
Heath began to wonder who this "Anton" guy was, and he was very tempted to ask, but then he realized he probably shouldn't ask about it. By the looks of things, this was a subject Abbey was very touchy about, and it definitely didn't seem like something he should be asking about. When Abbey was touchy about something, she was pretty darn touchy about something. They were having an amazing night anyway, Heath definitely didn't want to be making her upset at the moment.

Heath looked at Abbey's signature crystal necklace and held it in his hand. Intrigued, he tried to take it off so he could get a closer look.

Abbey slapped his hand away, "Stop that, do not touch necklace! It what keep me cool down here. I would be very sick if something happen to necklace."

"Sorry hun."

"Is okay Heath, just do not do this again."

Just the very thought of anything happening to her necklace was enough to make Abbey sick to her stomach.

Back in the village, Anton was wondering just how to get back at this Heath.  
Many angry thoughts filled his mind about this entire situation.  
_"What is a beautiful Yeti like that doing with a Down-Belower?"_  
_"How dare she get my hopes up and then crush them like this?"_  
_"She isn't even supposed to be down below! And especially at a wretched school like that, filled with a mixture of disgusting down-belowers!"_  
He felt sick to his stomach thinking about all of this, and he knew something needed to be put right and done about this absolutely heinous injustice upon the perfect Abbey Bominable.

Anton then realized what he needed to do. He was going to take long hike down below into this "Monster High", find out what was going on, and set things straight. As long as Abbey perfect claws were intertwined with a down-belower's, things were not right. He spent the following afternoon making himself an ice crystal ring for keeping himself sufficiently cool while he was down there. That evening, he got a hiking pack ready, and in the middle of the night, he headed down the mountain.


	2. Chapter 2: Anton heads to Monster High

Anton remembered being disgusted all throughout his school years, having to learn the wretched language of English. This was the first time in his life he had been grateful that he had to learn the language. Once he was at the bottom of the mountain, he crept into a small village, and while an elderly couple was working on their farm, he silently snuck into their house and stole the couple's hard earned savings from last month. They were in for a devastating shock once they came back in to their home.

He counted the money he had stolen. It was still not enough to get a plane and a place to stay for the few days he would be spying on Abbey. He used the money he had stolen to buy a few train tickets to make his way to a decent airport. He needed to make a stop or two along the way though.

While he was transferring to one train to the next, he realized the wait was going to be 2 hours.  
"That's perfect!" he thought to himself upon finding this out.  
He walked through the small town he was in, and spotted the local bank. He confidently walked into the bank, and held out his hand. He froze absolutely everybody in the bank, and he then froze all of the security cameras and alarms. Everything immediately broke, and he made himself into the vault. He found where the American dollars were kept, and took $25,000 of bills, and put them in his large hiking bag.  
He made it back just in time to catch the next train. By the time somebody had realized what had happened, he would be far away, and if anybody dared to try and catch him, he would merely freeze them.

In Scaris, Anton found his way to the airport, and bought a first-class ticket to America. He also bought a few maps, and he visited an internet cafe. There, he figured out more about this "Monster High", and he planned out exactly where he was going to go.

After the plane had taken off, the news in the cafe sensationally spoke of a yeti bank robber who had frozen everybody in a small-town bank. Immediately all of the employees looked to each other, and the same people who had been there earlier gasped in shock. The suspect's description had exactly matched that of the yeti man that had been in the cafe a few hours earlier. A few people immediately rushed to airport personnel, and frantically explained what they thought was going on. While this was a world of monsters, the story seemed so scary and eerie. The employees who were informed contacted as many people as they could, and tried to get the word out.

By the time they had figured out what flight the icy criminal had taken, Anton had already cleverly frozen all of the communication tools in the cockpit, figuring somebody would probably try to contact them about something. While the airplane employees had no idea what was going on at the time, they figured it was just a case of the tools being broken. While it was dangerous to keep flying, they had no choice as they were overseas once they noticed what had happened.

The airplane landed as soon as they had found flat land. Anton snuck off, and figured his way to get to Monster High.

Heath and Abbey laid next to each other on the bed, hand in hand. The T.V was on, but they definitely weren't watching it. Heath was flirtatiously whispering into Abbey's ear, and the two were playfully exchanging glances and kisses.

"You are very romantic Heath," Abbey demurely whispered.  
"Alright, then I'm doing something right," Heath playfully replied.  
The coupled laughed, Abbey's deep hearty laugh overpowering Heath's raspy chuckle.  
They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, then suddenly and passionately began making out. When Abbey pulled back to catch her breath, Heath was still giving her small kisses on her neck.  
"In other news, a dangerous, ice-cold criminal is on the loose, and he is believed to be traveling across the country," a female news anchor announced. While Heath was softly holding her left hand, and sweetly kissing her jaw, she quickly reached for the remote and hit the power button, turning the television off. She then got lost in the intense hook up session, forgetting all of her problems, and completely melting into Heath.

Abbey had turned the tv off just seconds before the reporter had told a description of the perpetrator, and it's a shame she never heard the description. Abbey would have known immediately who the suspect was, and this story would've been much shorter.


	3. Chapter 3: Anton in the catacombs

It was 1 AM and Anton gagged at the sight of the building. Right in front of him was the vile Monster High. He saw a small set of bars on the side of the school. He froze the bars, broke them, and then snuck in. He was in the Monster High catacombs he'd previously read about. He found a large puddle on the floor, which he then froze and sculpted his own bed out of. He then fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the wonderful Abbey.

7 hours later, he woke up to loud violin music. He tracked down where the sound was coming from, and he saw a purple, red-haired country ghoul playing the fiddle, along with some grey phantom in a leather jacket playing right along with her. He tried to discretely freeze them, but since the two students were phantoms, he only managed to freeze the instruments they were playing.

"Hey, what is going on here?" Operetta furiously exclaimed.  
Operetta and her man Johnny looked at each other and immediately shouted in unison, "ABBEY!"

Anton quietly ran off, but still kept a close enough distance to keep an eye on the two outraged phantoms.

Johnny and Operetta looked high and low expecting to find the culprit, yet Anton was clever and sneaky enough to quickly scurry off whenever they looked in his direction. While they heard footsteps, they were baffled as the where Abbey was.

The bell rang, and while Johnny didn't care about getting to class, Operetta certainly did. Her dad threatened that if she had failed another class, he would ban her from ever seeing Johnny again. Operetta's dad also worked at the school, and knew how to easily get he quintessential bad-boy expelled from Monster High.

"Listen darlin', after my dead languages class, we are gonna confront little miss Abbey about this here," she said, pointing to the frozen instruments, "She ain't gonna get away with this, man she thinks she's just too big for her own britches. Well I'll show her!"

Johnny then nodded, then Operetta angrily went up the stairs to her class. Oh, that dang Abbey was going to pay for this.

When Johnny had floated off to somewhere else, Anton then went on to the school's ghostly gossip website. A section of the website provided a map of all the classrooms, nooks and crannys of Monster High. He found the blog back when he was doing his research about Monster High.

_"Am very glad I stumbled upon this website,_" he thought to himself. If he ever managed to meet this "Spectra Vondergeist", he would make sure to thank her.

Clawd and Draculaura sat at the back of the dead languages classroom.

"Hey D, did you hear about that ice-cold bank robber over in Europe?" Clawd asked.

"I know! Authorities say it is very likely he is in this state! So scary, but so exciting!"

"Wow lala, this isn't exciting one bit! It's frightening that somebody with that kind of power is out there on the loose," Clawdeen interjected.

"And with that little of a conscience!" Clawd exclaimed.

Cleo overheard the three, and added, "By the sounds of things the man who did this was a yeti. Next time we see Abbey, we will have to have to ask her about this."

"Man, all of them yetis must've had some bad taters for breakfast or somethin'," Operetta angrily explained, "Earlier, lil' miss Abbey Bominable froze all of me n' Johnny's instruments in the catacombs! That varmin then skedaddled on outta there before we could get 'er!"

"That's odd, that doesn't sound like Abbey?" Clawdeen said, confused and wondering.

Anton was hiding in the air vent listening to this entire conversation. When the bell finally rang, Anton quietly followed the monster's footsteps, listening to their every footstep, and word that came out of their mouths. When he finally laid his eyes on Abbey next to her locker, he nearly yelled out with joy! He looks at her through the metal bars, keenly observing her.

Abbey was getting her biteology book out of her locker. She spotted the 5 teenagers heading towards her, and she was just about to put on a smile and give a friendly wave, but then the moment she looked at the ghoul's confused and angry faces, she knew that something was off.

When they finally approached the yeti woman, she asked, "What is wrong ghouls?"

Operetta screamed, "WOW, WHADDAYA THINK'S WRONG HONEY? WHY IN TARNATION WOULD YOU FREEZE ME N' JOHNNY'S INSTRUMENTS? WHAT THE HELL?!" The rockabilly country diva then lounged for Abbey, but Clawdeen, Cleo, and Draculaura all held her back, each of them using all the strength they could muster.

Poor Abbey was extremely confused. Everything had just happened so suddenly, and she had no idea what was going on. She was so utterly distraught, tears formed in her eyes, and she walked backwards a few steps before her back banged against her locker. She sat down against her locker. "What?" she asked sheepishly. It was very unlike the toughest ghoul in school to react to something like this, but this entire thing was shocking.

Clawdeen, Cleo, and Draculaura all took a deep sigh. None of these three ghouls really knew what was going on either.

Clawdeen explained the whole story about the freezing criminal that was on the loose.

"Do you know anything about this Bominable?" Cleo asked.

"Sound very possible it was yeti. But other monster species have ice powers like yeti," she explained, "Yeti is not only monsters who can freeze things. But why be so alarmed about this bank burglar? Bank burglar probably not anywhere near here."

"She's right," Clawd said, "We're just getting worked up about some random criminal."

"I don't know Clawd, I just can't shake off this feeling about this whole story," Clawdeen told her brother. Something in the back of Clawdeen's mind kept nagging her about this runaway criminal. While everybody had calmed down about the entire situation, Clawdeen's intuition about this guy haunted her, it was urging the werewolf to look more into this story...


	4. Chapter 4: The perfect plan

"Hey gang! What's popping?" A familiar voice shouted behind them. Clawdeen rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe how cheesy that Heath was sometimes.

Heath then went up to his ghoulfriend and put his arm around her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Anton was now paying close attention to this guy.

"So what was Operetta angry about?" Abbey inquired.

"Oh she thinks you froze her and Johnny's instruments in the catacombs," Draculaura replied.

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't know."

Abbey was confused, but she just shrugged it off. She didn't care about much else when she was near Heath. She figured it was just another one of the many mysterious things that happened in the catacombs. She headed to her next class, hand-in-hand with Heath.

_"So this must be Heath...," _Anton thought.

While he watched the teenagers talk, he noticed that when this fool got happy, his hair would light up on fire. Anton was absolutely disgusted. His beloved Abbey was sleeping with a fire-elemental.

"Oh my gosh, did you guys hear about that totally awesome bank robber over in Russia?" Heath excitedly asked to his friends, "Man, if I ever confronted that guy, I would just be like, KA POW!"

Heath then quickly stuck out his hand, which then expelled fire.

_"HOW DARE_ SHE?" Anton thought to himself.

He had never been so repulsed in his life, he had to bite back the vomit that was coming up. She ditched him for that thing? He felt disgraced, ashamed, angry, mortified. Something needed to be done. This Abbey needed to be put in her place, and Anton knew just how to do it. He twirled the crystal ring on his finger that he had made right before he had left, and planted an evil smile on his face.

He came up with a way to carry out his devious plan. He knew Abbey stayed in Principal Bloodgood's house during the week, and he knew this principal was headless. He had heard it all from Abbey's parents, who were good friends with headmistress Bloodgood.

_"This far too easy."_

As he saw the headless principal head out of the school, he got into the car he had rented and kept a safe distance from her as she was driving home. He managed to pinpoint exactly where she had lived.

When Anton had made himself a crystal ring that kept Yetis cool in the down-below, he had also made a decoy crystal necklace that looked exactly like the one Abbey had worn.

He waited in a bush far away from Bloodgood's house, and waited for the two monsters to fall soundly asleep.

Anton continued to wait until he was certain the two women were asleep, and he creeped on over to the house. He sneakily climbed into Abbey's bedroom, with a devious grin stuck to his pale-blue face and with the decoy necklace in his right hand.

He quietly made his way into Abbey's bedroom, and smoothly tiptoed his way in. He looked upon the Abbey's face, and discreetly made his way closer to the sleeping yeti.

He quickly replaced her necklace with the decoy, and she miraculously didn't wake up through all of this. Anton put the original necklace in his pocket, and sneakily crept out of the bedroom and off into the woods. He traveled up a tree-covered mountain, and found a large boulder.

He then used all of his strength to completely smash the crystal necklace. The entire boulder was then covered in a thick layer of ice, and it bared a resemblance to an iceberg. The necklace was now destroyed, and Anton grinned in satisfaction. He was hoping that this would teach Abbey her place in this world.

_Let's see how much she likes heat now..._

He marveled at how brilliant and immaculate his plan was. And when Abbey was desperately sick and suffering from heat exhaustion? It would be him to the rescue! He would take her back to the Himalayas, carry her slender body up the mountains, and when she began to feel better again he would propose to her! He would take off his ring, and ask for her hand in marriage. After he had saved her life, this would have to be an offer she couldn't bear to refuse.

Anton made his way back to Monster High, went through the tunnel he had opened in the catacombs, and by 3:00 AM he had once again made his bed and fell soundly asleep. His plan was absolutely infallible, (well at least he thought it would be).

That morning, Abbey woke up about an hour earlier than she normally did. This perplexed her, she loved her sleep and she had never woken up too early before. Her alarm hadn't gone off or anything. She was unbearably hot, her sweat soaking her pillow, and the sheets around her. Her hair was damp from sweat, and when she forced herself to sit up, the entire back of her pajama to was stuck to her back. The back of her throat burned due the the vomit she felt coming up, but she swallowed it, and got up to go to the bathroom.

_"What?" _Abbey hopelessly asked herself.

She tried to get up, but she immediately fell down onto the floor the very moment she got up. The room around her was spinning, and her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. Her throat burned, and she felt desperately sick. Her ice crystal was normally so effective, she had never felt like this before. This was quite possibly the worst thing she had ever felt, and she was normally a very strong and sturdy woman.

She stumbled her way into the bathroom, trying to locate the sink through her blurry and spinning vision. She turned on the faucet, cupped some tap water into her hands and desperately gulped as much water down as she could. For about thirty seconds, she swore she was going blind, she could only see shapes in the room around her and she was unable to think.

She checked to see if her signature necklace was still around her neck, and it was. It wasn't its normally cool self, but she felt too desperately ill to try and figure out why this was. This was like the worst hang over any monster had ever suffered from, but Abbey never drank alcohol. She stumbled over to the kitchen, and got herself an ice pack from the freezer. Even a simple task like getting something from the freezer was daunting for Abbey at the moment.

After 10 full cups of ice cold water, Abbey felt half like her usual self again. She took a freezing cold shower, and got dressed. She concluded that maybe this was because of her upcoming period, but she had never gotten like this before her period before. This was still the only possibility that made any sense to Abbey. She still couldn't feel completely normal and well. She tried to her best to suck it up, and she went to school that day. Abbey was known for never getting sick, and she was known for being a very strong and sturdy ghoul. She didn't want to besmirch that reputation she had for herself, as she quite liked having it. Her ego and pride forced her to go to school that day, oh and if only it hadn't.

Abbey walked into Monster High, trying her very best to hold her head up high. She was so focused on doing this, she didn't even notice the other monster saying hello to her. Her hair was practically dripping with sweat, and when she got into the school, she quickly ran into the restroom, throwing up chunks of the waffles she had eaten earlier. She didn't take any notice of the first and second bells going off, she was in dire need of medical attention.

_"I am like great aunt when drink too much vodka! What happen to me?_" she hopelessly wondered to herself.

After another vomiting spell, her knees got wobbly and she passed out next to the toilet.

Lagoona and Frankie had ditched their Clawculus class that morning in order to look for Abbey. Other students had said she was there that day, but she wasn't acting like herself.

"Do you think she's okay? Some people were saying she looked ghastly," Frankie told Lagoona.

"I dunno mate, but this is very unlike her. If she was sick, then maybe she's in the bath room?" Lagoona suggested.

"Yeah, good point!"

The two ghouls searched every ladies restroom in the school, and at their last stop they found something absolutely shocking. They saw Abbey's now-grey legs laying limp behind a stall. They quickly panicked.

"Oh no, what do we do?!" Frankie frantically exclaimed.

"Let's her out of there first!" Lagoona instructed.

The two ghouls dragged Abbey's unconscious body out from underneath the stall. They both noticed that she was dripping with sweat. Abbey's violet eyes slowly opened.

"What's happened to you love?!" Lagoona asked, her voice filled with shock and fear.

"Is feeling too warm, just need cold," Abbey meekly stated through her chapped lips.

Lagoona and Frankie in a panic helped Abbey up, and the 3 girls headed toward the freezer. By this time Anton was spying on Abbey again like yesterday, and he realized his plan had a little flaw.

When Abbey had made her way there, Frankie shocked the thermostat, and made the freezer as cold as it could possibly be. Within 5 minutes, Abbey had sprung back to life.

"Do not know what is happening to me, necklace normally work very good," Abbey told the ghouls.

"Mate, we need to get ya' help! Me and Frankie will make a few calls!" Lagoona said.

"Okay, will just stay here and come up with plan to get new necklace."

"Alright love."

Anton looked at this scene so angry at himself! How could he have possibly not thought of this? He then looked at the detailed map on the Ghostly gossip blog. He then located the school electricity control room on the map.


	5. Chapter 5: Anton's discovery

He knew needed to turn off the electricity in order to make that damned freezer ineffective. He carefully examined the map and then made his way into the control room.

Once he had made it into there, he stuck out his hand and froze the entire control room. Everything immediately broke, and monster high suddenly got very dark.

Headmistress Bloodgood was in her office doing paperwork, when all of the sudden her room went dark, and she could hear voices in the hallway as everybody had gotten out of their classroom, wondering what was going on. Bloodgood was wondering the same exact thing, this had never happened before while she was principal. Bloodgood dug through her purse and found her cell phone. She knew exactly which two ghouls to call for help!

Abbey and Heath were fanging out in the freezer together, Heath had ditched his entire school day in order to be there for his gorgeous ghoul friend. For his teachers and peers, Heath ditching his classes was the only good thing that had came out of this frightening situation.

The young couple were sitting down next to each other, with Heath silently comforting poor Abbey.

Heath could still vividly remember the night Abbey had mentioned "Anton", and he was now living to know who she was talking about, and why the name had stirred up so much anger and contempt for her.

"Hey Abbey," Heath said.

"Yes?"

"Um, do you remember when you mentioned that dude, Anton?"

"Yes," Abbey replied in a flat tone.

"Who is he?"

Abbey's smiling face all of the sudden disappeared, and she let out a sigh.

"He was mean, creepy guy who live in my village in the mountains, he not nice guy," Abbey explained, "Everybody in my village love him, but I no like him. Not one little bit. People in village want us to become boy and girl friend. And I no want that, never did. He want that and he follow and stalk me a few times, am glad am away from him now."

"He's stalked you?" Heath asked, with a quiver of panic running through his voice.

"Yes, he has in past. But no more as I am away from him."

Heath let out a sigh of relief. All Abbey wanted to do was change the subject, this definitely wasn't something she liked to look back on. Just then, all if the lights in the freezer went off. Heath was just about to provide a bit of a light, but he then felt a drop of water hit the top of his head. Abbey felt a couple of drops hit her head as well, and she first suspected Heath was trying to provide a bit of light, but she then saw that he hadn't set himself or anything on fire. Suddenly, multiple drops of water were dropping on to the floor.

Abbey quickly looked around the freezer, and water was now running down the walls.

Heath quickly noticed this going on as well. With both of their hearts nearly beating out of their chests, the couple worriedly looked into each other's eyes.

"What happening?" Abbey desperately asked, she sounded like she was about to cry.

"I don't know, all I know babe is that I probably shouldn't be in this freezer right now."

Abbey nodded in agreement. Heath then got out his cell phone, and made his way out of the freezer.

Abbey was now all alone in the dark freezer, that was gradually getting warmer and warmer each and every minute. She gradually began to feel weaker, and soon enough she felt just as ill as she did before.

As the water that was on her head began to be replaced with sweat and her vision began to get blurry, she grabbed her cell phone. She looked through the contact list on her iCoffin until she found Frankie's name.

She rang the number and held the phone up to her ears. In her head, she was desperately pleading Frankie to pick up her phone. After an agonizing 45 seconds, Frankie's familiar voice message began to play. Abbey angrily growled, and attempted to call Frankie again. Abbey once again heard Frankie's automatic message play in the phone. Abbey grunted in frustration, she felt a lump in her throat, and tears began to cling to here eyes. Abbey tearfully tried to call the number again and again, with no avail. She then threw her iCoffin against the wall, she curled up into a ball on to the floor, and she began to bawl. She didn't know what she was going to do, and nobody was coming over the the freezer to help her.

With her throat in pain and eyes stinging from the crying session, Abbey began to take a few deep breaths. She used all of the strength she still had left to get herself to stand up.

She tried her very best to open the freezer door, but Abbey was now much too frail and weak to able to do the simple task. She then laid herself down on the floor and fell unconscious.

Anton got out of the electrical control room promptly after he had frozen it. He walked about the catacombs, as he thought about what he was going to do next. He had already taken care of Abbey. He decided he was going to try and find the ghoul's friends and see what they're up to. As he walked around, he thought about how vile this place was. He knew the monster world's general attitude towards the mixing of different monsters, most of the monster population would be absolutely disgusted with this place as well. While he had originally came here to get rid of this "Heath", he now also desired to destroy this entire school.

"But_ how am I going to do that?" _he wondered to himself. He knew he needed an entire army of vengeful monsters in order to annihilate all of Monster High and it's students. He couldn't be the only one who wanted to do this.

As he thought to himself, he noticed two stone figures from a distance. As he got closer to the statues, he noticed they resembled that of two humans. One of the statues was a tall man, with long hair and a beard. Another statue resembled a short, old woman. The two figures looked distraught. Anton thought they looked very familiar, and he could vaguely remember seeing them when looking through the ghostly gossip archives. Anton took out his smartphone, got on the blog, and looked through all of the websites past stories. After 5 minutes of scrolling, he found a picture of the two statues. He then read the story and realized, these were the statues of and Van Hellscream.

As he scrolled through the even older stories, he read about the war that went on between vampires and werewolves at this school because of Van Hellscream. He then realized that Van Hellscream was just as against this wretched school as he was! Van Hellscream had the connections, knowledge and skills necessary to ruin this school.

"If only he not statue," Anton said to himself.

The moment after Anton had said that, the two figures began to move.

It was as though the conscious bodies were struggling to get out from underneath the stone. The statues trembled and the rock cracked and fell off the bodies for a few minutes until eventually all of the stone was gone. Once the two were free, they were in disbelief at first, they thought they would never be free! They at first looked at each other excitedly, then they both looked at Anton.

"Who are you?" Hellscream asked.

"Is Anton," Anton replied.

"Hello Anton, we are-," Crabgrass explained until Anton interrupted her.

"Have knowledge of who you are. Think three of us all have one goal, would love if you could help Anton with this goal. Monster High must be gone. Gone forever. Mixing of monsters not good. Need army to destroy place and kill the students."

The three of them then smiled.

"Don't you worry Anton, I know exactly who to call in and fight for us," Van Hellscream said. Anton then handed his iCoffin over to him.

All of the confused students were frantically running around the halls, questions were coming in from every direction:

"What's happening?"

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Was this done on purpose?"

Bloodgood normally would've made an announcement on the school speakers telling everybody to calm down about this entire situation, but since all of the electricity was gone she couldn't do that.

She then saw Ghoulia and Frankie making their way down the hallway.

"Oh thank goodness you guys are here!" Bloodgood exclaimed

"Hey, sorry we took so long! We had trouble making our way through all of the students," Frankie explained to Bloodgood.

"That's fine Frankie. Here's a map of the school, I circled where the electrics room is," Bloodgood replied. She then handed the school map to Frankie.

"All right, we'll go check it out!"

Ghoulia and Frankie then tried to make their way through all of the students.

"This is going to take a while," Frankie said.

"Uhhhh uhhn!" Ghoulia said, with dread in her voice. It was already hard enough going through the hallways as a zombie.

In the mob of shouting teenagers, Clawd, Clawdeen and Draculaura were trying their best to stick together.

"Okay, there's something else going on!" Clawdeen angrily exclaimed, "I'm gonna get down to the bottom of this."

"Sis, it's probably just a power outage! Chill!" Clawd told her.

"Well, I've gotta feeling something's up, and I'm gonna get to the bottom of this! I'm headed to the catacombs, see ya!"

"Wait!" Draculaura interjected, "I've got a bad feeling about all of this as well, I'm going with you!"

Clawd heard all of this, and definitely wasn't going to let his girlfriend and little sis go into a potentially sketchy situation alone.

"I'm going with you guys as well, but I still think you're overreacting," Clawd said.

"What ever," Clawdeen replied, rolling her eyes.

"Come on guys, let's just go!" Draculuara shouted. She grabbed both of the werewolves wrists, and all three of them tried to make their way through the panicked student mob.

"Oh my ra, what is everybody freaking out about?!" Cleo asked Deuce angrily.

"I dunno, all I know is that the lights all went out and now everybody is spazzing out!" Deuce answered. He was on his tiptoes trying to see if he could spot any of their close friends. Suddenly, he saw Clawd, Clawdeen and Ula D trying to make their way through the crowd.

"Yo Cleo, look!" Deuce said, pointing to the three monsters.

"Let's go catch up to them!" Cleo declared.

The couple tried to make their way over, but it was no use. They were unable to even move.

"Aw man, too bad Ghoulia isn't here. She'd probably know what to do," Deuce commented.

Cleo nodded her head. She normally didn't admit this kind of thing, but today wasn't really a normal day.

Outside of the chaotic school, multiple monsters were one-by-one making their way through a broken set of bars that led to the catacombs. They all marched in a line that led to the meeting place the Van Hellscream had instructed them to go to. In their hands, they held swords, knives, and various other weapons. They couldn't stand this school, and all of them were thrilled to be able to finally take Monster High down, once and for all...


	6. Chapter 6: Clawd's sacrifice

As Clawd, Draculaura and Clawdeen made their way down the dark stairway to the catacombs, the werewolves' keen ears managed to detect a very odd sound.

"What is that?" Clawd asked.

"It sounds like a bunch of monsters marching?" Clawdeen curiously answered.

The three of them then stopped right where they were. A few moments later, all three of the monsters could hear chanting, and words of how Monster High was going down. They all then quickly realized what was going on.

"COME ON GUYS, WE'VE GOT TO WARN THE OTHERS!" Draculaura shouted to Clawd and Clawdeen. The three of them then tried to make it up the stairs as quickly as they could.

The angry militia of monsters heard this, and they all headed straight towards the stairs.

The three of them were now sprinting up the stairs, going as fast as they physically could go.

"THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER!" Clawdeen frantically warned.

The flight up the stairs was led by Clawd, followed the Clawdeen and then Draculaura. The trio has already gone a very long way down before they realized, they still couldn't even see the door that led to monster high yet.

Clawd looked back at the two ghouls, and was horrified to see that Draculaura was behind the two of them. He then quickly turned around and went back.

"CLAWD, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Clawdeen screamed.

"Guys, go ahead of me. I'm the biggest person here, they'll have to get past me before they get to you guys."

Tears began to leak out of Draculaura and Clawdeen's eyes.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Draculaura said in a blood curdling scream.

"GUYS, JUST GO! YOU NEED TO WARN EVERYBODY ELSE!"

They group of monsters began to get closer and closer. Clawdeen then grabbed Draculaura's wrist and the two frantically continued to run up the stairs, unable to even think straight. They could already hear Clawd's yelps and cries of pain as the army attacked him.

The werewolf and the vampire could hardly even breathe, they were crying so hard. They continued to run up the stairs regardless. They knew that Clawd had just sacrificed his life not just for them, but for all of Monster High. They knew they needed to get the students out of the building, Clawd was counting on them. Clawd hadn't risked his life for nothing.

As the ghouls went higher and higher up and the stairs, Clawd's yelling began to grow more and more faint. As Clawdeen and Draculaura made it though the door, Clawd's yells all of the sudden went silent. Once Clawd's yells had completely stopped, so did Clawdeen and Draculaura. Suddenly the two of them completely broke down on the floor.

They both fell down on the ground bawling. The two of them still were trying their absolute best to carry out Clawd's commands. While the two of them practically crawled on the floor trying to find the other students, their tears covered the floor.

Frankie and Ghoulia were walking down the halls, when they saw this tragic sight.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Frankie asked.

The two ghouls tried to answer, but they were unable to talk. All Clawdeen could do was barely say in between heavy gasps, "Just. Get. Everyone. Out. Of. Here."

"WHY?!" Frankie screamed.

The door of the catacomb swung open. A riot of angry monsters came pouring out. The 4 ghouls ran as fast they physically could. All of the ghouls were far ahead of the militia, except for poor Ghoulia. Ghoulia was unable to keep up. The other three were in such peril, they didn't even notice. Even if they had managed to notice, they wouldn't have cared too much. Everybody knew that you couldn't kill a zombie. The three other ghouls ran towards the mass mob of students. After what felt like days of running, they finally arrived to where the other students were located.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!" Frankie yelled to them, she yelled as loud as she could.

But it was too late.

Suddenly the entire mob of students saw the angry mob of monsters. The loud crowd all of the sudden got very quiet.

Eventually it got loud again but with screams of terror and panic. Everybody was climbing on top of each other, trying to get out. They knew they were no match against those monsters. The lucky monsters that had gotten to the door found that they couldn't open it. Hellscream had already arranged for a few very strong monsters to hold all of the doors shut.

The army charged towards the students, and the students panicked. As the group was charging for them, Deuce took off his sunglasses. The monster mob was suddenly turned to stone.

The students all cheered for Deuce, Cleo gave him a kiss on the cheek. The students began to have some hope. Then Anton came out. Before the group of students had time to wonder who he was, he held out his hand and froze all of them. He then located Deuce in the iceberg full of teenagers, and carved him out of the ice. He passed Deuce on the Hellscream who took Deuce down to the catacombs. Anton proceeded to viciously laugh.

"You fools! You think you going to win? Why continue to be dreaming!" Anton taunted in his thick accent.

Anton then walked off and headed towards the freezer.


	7. Chapter 7: Heath meets Anton

As Hellscream managed to make his down down the catacombs with the frozen son of Medusa in his right arm, he had a grin on his face.

"We shall see how much you like being turned to stone!" he declared to the frozen boy.

Once they had made it downstairs, Hellscream poured dust all over the ice. The ice immediately turned to stone.

As Anton approached the freezer, he thought of what he was going to say. There wasn't much to say really, Abbey was just a race traitor. Well, he was going to sort that girl out.

Anton opened the freezer door and spotted the unconscious ghoul. He reached into his pocket and took Abbey's real crystal necklace out, and he placed it around her neck. Anton wanted her to wake up so he could properly taunt her before he could make her suffer.

After around 10 minutes, Abbey began to slowly open her eyes. She looked straight at Anton, and was in complete shock!

"You are one who's behind all of this?" Abbey asked, wondering why she wasn't able to figure it out sooner.

"Hahaha, why yes, you have gotten me."

"But why you doing these things?"

"Mmm, why let me explain..."

While Anton had a content smirk on his face, Abbey was in complete shock. She kept trying to tell herself that this was all just a bad dream, but she knew she was in far too much pain for this to be a dream.

Meanwhile, Heath was darting towards the freezer. Once he arrived there, he saw the freezer door swung wide open.

"Oh no," he whispered quietly to himself.

He could hear a deep make voice with an accent like Abbeys talking. This voice spoke of nasty, bigoted things, and Heath was absolutely horrified at some of the things he heard. He knew that many monsters still thought like this, but he had never heard of anything this vile.

He heard the voice tell Abbey how disgusting her relationship was, and soon Abbey began to defend herself. Heath's heart just about stopped when Abbey addressed the voice with a familiar name.

The name was Anton.

Heath recalled everything Abbey had said about this guy.

"So he's the one who's been doing all of this?" Heath shouted to himself, with a snarl on his face.

Heath lit his hand on fire and charged for the freezer. He threw a massive fireball at Anton, but the quick Yeti man threw up an ice shield before the fire ball hit him.

"HEATH!" Abbey cried out. She immediately ran up to him with fear in her eyes.

"Go away Heath, this my problem and does not involve you, leave," Abbey commanded.

"Yeah right, like I'm leaving!" Heath chuckled.

"And anything that's your problem is my problem too. Nobody lays a finger on my lady and gets away with it!" Heath proudly exclaimed.

With that, he threw another large fire ball at Anton, but Anton blocked it yet again. Anton put his hand up, and Heath put his hand up too. The two of them then expelled the elements out of their hands, and attacked each other with fire and ice. The two elements combined together.

It looked as though two large beams of light were combining together, one beam was orange and the other was blue. In the middle, the lights combined and formed a large white orb of light. Water poured out underneath this orb. It was an absolutely fascinating and beautiful sight to see. If Abbey's life wasn't in grave danger, she would have been mesmerized. The orange and blue lights kept combining, and water kept spilling out on to the floor, but neither side was winning. Abbey tried to help Heath out, but she hadn't been wearing her necklace long enough to get her ice powers back.

Most of the teachers and students at Monster High would never think Heath would be capable of doing something like this. He normally had absolutely no control over his abilities, he was always an accident waiting to happen. Yet while he was determinedly fighting Anton, he had extraordinary control of his flames. It was as though he was always this highly skilled, and he was fighting at a level most fire elementals can only dream of.

Abbey had always known Heath wasn't as clumsy and foolish as he usually acted. She had always thought that Heath was way more skilled than he and everyone else thought he was. The only thing holding Heath back from being great was himself. She'd always seen something inside of him. Her fellow peers had always asked her what she was doing with a clumsy loser like him. If they had been watching this epic battle right now, they would have been sorry they had ever asked or thought that about him. Underneath all of the fear and the pain she was feeling at that moment, Abbey was proud of her boyfriend.

The fight continued, and the lukewarm water flooded the freezer. The two boys were beginning to show signs of fatigue, but neither of them gave up. They both kept pushing themselves, concentrating fully on taking the other guy down.

Abbey noticed how concentrated the two guys in this battle were, and she got an idea.

She quietly crept through the freezer, and went behind Anton. She remembered her first day at Monster High, and she remembered flipping Manny Taur over. She grasped Anton's arm and flipped him over. While she was still holding on to his arms, she slammed his body against the metal freezer wall. Heath stood next to Abbey and held out his hand. The nearly unconscious Anton was completely unable to defend himself.

Heath proceeded to singe Anton, burning the man to a crisp. Blood leaked all over the floor. Soon Anton's struggling body went limp. Abbey had never felt so relieved in her life!

"Anton is dead finally!" Abbey shouted to the ceiling.

The couple ran outside of the freezer, and they shared a passionate kiss. Abbey's lips burned while Heath lips began to partially freeze. Neither of them cared, they were so lost in each other, they almost forgot about the monster army out to get Monster High.

Eventually, their lips parted, and they ran to the main hall way, hand-in-hand. The army was away in the catacombs, coming up with their next plan.

They saw the hundred students frozen in a thick sheet of ice that was already beginning to melt. The previously petrified militia had already been freed from the stone.

"Heath, melt ice around students!" Abbey commanded.

"Abbey, I don't know-"

"I saw fight earlier, you have lots of control over fire powers, you just do not think that you do."

"But Abbey-"

"Just concentrate and forget what people said in past."

Heath then took a long deep breath, and focused his thoughts on to his hands. After another deep breath, he expelled flames from his hands and carefully and meticulously thawed the students out of the ice.

Once everybody was out, a plethora of questions and thanks came from the students.

"Wow, sorry Heath, we've really underestimated you!" said Manny.

"Where's Anton?" asked Scarah Screams.

"Anton is danger no longer. Heath defeated him," Abbey happily replied.

The crowd cheered.

"But army is still alive. Army still out to get us. We must devise plan," Abbey instructed.

"But did you see them? A bunch of teenagers like us aren't going to defeat them!" Exclaimed Manny.

The crowd of students agreed with Manny. None of them had any idea how they were going to get out of this alive.

"Guys! Do you hear yourselves?!" A female voice yelled.

The crowd began to get quiet.

Draculaura and Clawdeen made their way through the crowd. Both of their eyes were red, swollen, and puffy. Tears were still flowing through them.

"You guys, my brother sacrificed himself a few hours ago to protect everybody here," Clawdeen shouted, her voice shaking.

"He died so we would be able to go up here and warn you guys about the army. Come on, he wouldn't wanted us to surrender like this!" Clawdeen declared, hear voice tearful, yet still powerful.

Cries and sobs came from the audience. A moment of silence was held to honor Clawd. Draculaura was holding on to Clawdeen's arm, with her face buried into her best friend's fur crying and out of breath.

"Come on! Let's not give up! Clawd never gave up on any of us! Let's do this for him!" Clawdeen victoriously commanded.

The crowd then cheered.

"Everybody, get into groups and devise your plans!" Once all of the students had gathered into their groups, Clawdeen assigned an area of the school to each section. Normally Cleo would have been the one doing the bossing around, but Cleo was in the corner crying, wondering what was going to happen to Deuce. After all the groups were together and all of the groups were assigned an area of the school, everybody quietly walked over to the cafeteria.

As everybody walked through the halls, they suddenly noticed Ghoulia laying mangled on the floor. She was trampled on by the army earlier when the ghouls were running away from them. The very second Cleo noticed Ghoulia laying there, she ran over.

"Oh no Ghoulia! They didn't get you too did they?!" Cleo sadly asked Ghoulia. Cleo began to cry harder than she was crying before.

"Uhhhnn ahhunn" Ghoulia reassuringly moaned.

"No Ghoulia, you are NOT fine! We need to get you better and stat!" Cleo firmly responded.

Cleo then snapped her fingers and announced to the group of students walking by, "Excuse me, the smartest ghoul in school here needs some help getting to the cafeteria!" She then pointed her perfectly-manicured finger at Ghoulia.

"Well, what is ra's name are you waiting for? Help her up!" Cleo demanded.

The random group of students normally would have resented receiving an order from Cleo, but when they noticed the intelligent zombie laying there, they immediately came over and helped. Once they had gotten Ghoulia up, Cleo led them to the cafeteria.

In the freezer, Anton was in complete agony. He tried his best to ail himself with ice, but it was no use. He then spotted the puddle that he and Heath had created during their battle. He crawled on over to it and placed a hand in the puddle. Suddenly, each burn his right hand healed themselves. Within seconds, his hand looked exactly as it did before Heath had battled him. He dipped each and every part of his body in the water until he was fully healed.

_"Excellent!" _Anton thought to himself._  
_

Once Anton was back to his old-self, he found a container on one of the shelves. He placed all of the remaining water he could in this container. While the students devised all of their plans, Anton tip-toed back into the catacombs with the container of water in his hands.

As he walked down the dark steps, he slipped on something. Anton continued to fall a few flights of stairs until eventually he stopped himself. He noticed he had a thick red liquid all over him. Anton sniffed it, and realized it was werewolf blood.

_This blood must have been reason why I fell._

Anton was now sore from the long fall. He went to grab the container of the miraculous healing water, when he noticed he didn't have it anymore! He figured he must've dropped it while he was falling down the stairs, and indeed he did.

When Anton slipped on the werewolf blood, he immediately let go of the bottle. The bottle had flown off the side of the stairs, and the bottle of water had landed exactly where the soldiers had thrown Clawd Wolf.

The container landed on Clawd's wounded body, and the bottle broke the moment it hit him. The water got all over his body, and within 30 seconds, Clawd managed to get up.

Clawd looked around in disbelief, he was certain he should be dead now! As Anton was pacing up and down the stairs looking for the bottle, Clawd was wondering why he had no more injuries on his body, and why his fur was covered with water instead of his blood.

Eventually Anton gave up, and went down the stairs and joined the militia with their planning.

Clawd knew that the militants would hear him if he tried to go up the stairs, and they would chase and attack him again. It would be much safer for Clawd to just hide and stay there quietly until the soldiers went upstairs. Clawd found a corner in the wall near him, he crawled on over there, and just waited there without saying a word. He was desperate to just go up to the building and tell everybody he was all right, he knew all his family and friends must be absolutely devastated at the moment, but he knew he couldn't. Clawd had to use all the willpower he had in him not to go up there.


	8. Chapter 8: The Militia Attacks

Upstairs in the cafeteria, Frankie, Abbey, Lagoona, Draculaura, Howleen and Clawdeen were together in their group. They were trying to come up with a plan, but they were far too devastated about Clawd to think of anything.

Ghoulia was laying on the cafeteria table next to them. Various student's sweaters and jackets lay underneath the zombie, and Ghoulia was having some of Cleo's bandages wrapped around her arms by another fellow student. The entire time, Cleo looked at Ghoulia with a very saddened and worried look on her face.

"Uhhhhh uhhhhhn ahhhhnn" Ghoulia moaned.

"Okay, but are you sure you'll be all right?" Cleo asked.

"Ahhh uhhh"

Cleo then walked on over to the group.

"Hey Cleo! It's real sweet how much you helped Ghoulia out!" Lagoona noted to Cleo.

"I know!" Cleo proudly replied with a smile on her face. People were often accusing Cleo of using Ghoulia, but it was times like these that proved Cleo did actually care about Ghoulia and the friendship they shared.

"So have you guys came up with anything?" said Cleo

"No not yet, we're all so distraught with what happened to Clawd, it's hard to think of anything else," Lagoona said sulking.

The group was silent for a moment. Normally Cleo would've been the one to quickly figure something out, but she was just as devastated as well.

Heath and Gil were sitting at the table next to them and were discussing their plan to sneak into the catacombs. All of the ghouls wanted to get into the catacombs as well, they wanted to at least find Clawd's body.

Cleo turned around and realized it would be easier to just join the guys. She approached them and requested if the two groups could merge.

"Sure," Gil replied. Heath and Gil then went up the the ghoul's table and explained their plan to them. The ghouls all agreed on what each one was going to do.

Around the cafeteria, all the monsters were preparing their make-shift weapons out of the tools from the kitchen. After everybody in the group figured out what they were going to do, Heath and Abbey got up and went into the kitchen and took out the cutlery. Heath then melted the metal, and the managed to make a few swords. They went over to their group and handed the new weapons to them.

"Thanks guys, that's really nice of you, but honestly I don't think these will help very much," Frankie told Abbey and Heath after the couple handed the group their homemade swords.

"I know it does not seem like much but if you fight good, then it does not matter what weapons you use," Abbey noted.

"I guess," Frankie replied. Frankie and everybody in the group thought that Abbey and Heath were being a bit ridiculous with these swords, but they all decided to keep their thoughts to themselves.

When the time came to execute their plan, the group all left the cafeteria and went their separate ways.

Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Howleen all made their way down to the catacombs. They all needed closure about what happened to Clawd. They were dreading finding out the inevitable.

Gil, Lagoona, and Frankie all went over to the hallways. They were assigned to monitor the hallways and warn the others when the army was approaching.

Cleo stayed behind to comfort Ghoulia, and Heath and Abbey were to stand outside the cafeteria doors and act as security guards. While there weren't any monsters fighting in the cafeteria, the injured and wounded Monster High students were going to be treated in there. It was imperative that the cafeteria was protected against any attacks.

As Draculaura and Clawdeen entered the door that led to the catacombs, they fought to hold back their sobs. They both clearly remembered having to leave Clawd behind and scurry up the stairs. In their minds, they could still hear Clawd's whimpers of pain, and they could still feel every last ounce of the guilt and hopelessness they endured while running up those stairs. Other groups of Monster High students had already entered the catacombs before them, all the groups had to go in separately so that they wouldn't create a ruckus. Clawdeen, Draculaura and Howleen would be leading the way, and once everybody had gotten down there, the three ghouls would go off and look for Clawd while the other groups fought Hellscream's militia.

Clawd was sitting silently in a corner down in the catacombs when he heard somebody open the door at the top and enter. He wanted to check to see who it was but he didn't want the militia to spot and attack him again. The army heard people coming in and they started heading towards the stairs with their weapons in their hands. A battle then broke out between the army and a few groups of students. Clawd got himself up and walked towards where the battle was taking place.

The very minute the army and the students saw Clawd, the battle suddenly stopped. Everybody was staring at the werewolf, absolutely shocked. How was this even possible?

"But I thought we killed him?" an outraged monster shouted.

"We thought you were dead!" A student yelled to Clawd.

Just then, Howleen, Draculaura and Clawdeen were making their way down the stairs. All three of them gasped, then Draculaura fainted.

Before Howleen and Clawdeen could make their way down the stairs to see their brother, the army attacked Clawd.

"Oh no you don't!" screamed an outraged Clawdeen.

Clawdeen and all of the other students charged at the army. The army and the teenagers collided head on. It was a mob of anger, blood and violence. As the two sides fought, 4 vampires from the militia attacked Clawd. The vampires threw Clawd down on the ground and began to punch and kick him. Clawd tried his best to get up, but he was unable to. Every time he tried to attack one or two of them, the other ones would come in from behind and start to beat him.

Right when Clawd gave up, Draculaura swooped in. She snuck up behind 2 of the vampires and swiftly broke their necks. Clawd then lunged for the other 2. With his powerful bite and large canine teeth, he quickly bit both of the vampires necks, the fatal bites killing them within minutes.

Right after the vampires were killed, Draculaura and Clawd shared a fiery, passionate kiss, amidst the violence. A relieved Draculaura bawled tears of joy.

"It's okay D, I'm fine don't cry!" Clawd reassured Draculaura. She still continued to wail while she gave him the tightest hug she could possibly give him.

Another group in the army walked past the fight and went up to Monster High.

Gil, Lagoona, and Frankie were standing in the hallway with a few other students when suddenly the militia walked through the hallways and attacked them. Arrows were being shot and brutal beatings took place during this battle.

During the fight, Gil stood right in front of Lagoona, like he was a shield. In the middle of the battle, an arrow flew from the other side and hit Gil. A werewolf from the other side then ran over, and began to bash his head in with a long stick.

"GIL!" Lagoona yelped.

Lagoona cried for help, then she noticed an arrow laying on the floor. She took hold of the arrow and ran towards Gil and the monster. She promptly pierced the arrow through the werewolf's neck. Lagoona then picked him Gil and ran to the cafeteria. When she finally set him down on a table, her clothes were drenched in dark blue blood.

Lagoona couldn't believe it. She knew that fighting these monsters was tricky, but her optimistic teenage mind never could have imagined something like this actually happening.

Various monsters quickly ran up to Gil, and tried their best to help heal his wounds. They wrapped clothes and bandage all around his head, chest and arms, but blood was still pouring out, drenching the makeshift bandages.

Lagoona ran up to him and sobbed beside the table. A weak Gil slowly and delicately stroked Lagoona's face with the back of his hand.

"Aw Lagoona, don't cry, please don't cry," Gil whispered to Lagoona tearfully.

Lagoona bawled wondering if this was the last time she would be able to talk to him.

"You made my life worth living, I just want you to know that," Gil said, "and despite all the crap we went through in our relationship with my parents, they were still the best days of my life."

He paused biting his lip and then uttered out, "Thank you for everything."

"No no no no no, please don't leave me, please don't leave!" Lagoona cried out. Her eyes squeezed shut as she begged, her eyes stinging and her breathing labored. "Come on, stay with me!"

Lagoona held Gil's hand tight as his breaths got shorter and shorter. Lagoona buried her head in the sheets next to them, soaking them with her salty tears. Inside of her head, she desperately begged for those breaths not to stop.


	9. Chapter 9: Loss and Forgiveness

Lagoona didn't come out of that cafeteria to help fight again. She stayed right beside Gil, gripping his hand.

More and more Monster High students from the battle came in wounded, and were laid on to the tables. It was a tragic sight.

The doors of the cafeteria opened, and the uninjured students from the fight came in.

"GUYS, WE WON!" Frankie victoriously yelled to the ceiling of the cafeteria.

Right when Frankie announced that, some of the pain, despair, and hopelessness began to lift from everybody in the cafeteria. The students all cheered. There was still some more fighting to do though.

The door opened again with some casualties from another battle being carried inside. One of the casualties was a werecat whose orange fur was drenched with blood. The ghouls all went numb when they realized that it was Torelei Stripe.

"Oh no! Toralei!" Cleo cried out. Cleo felt a pain form in her chest, then dropped down on her knees, her breathing was heavy and her eyes began to water. Frankie kneeled down beside her and rested her head on Cleo's right shoulder, wailing alongside Cleo. They both then got themselves up, in a complete daze, and headed on over to Toralei.

"This can't be happening, this isn't happening, oh please don't let this be happening!" Cleo said to herself, taking loud, deep gasps in between each word. Frankie and Cleo's hands were shaking, their eyes were stinging.

Toralei and the ghouls had been longtime enemies, with Toralei always plotting to foil and destroy the fear leading team. Cleo and Frankie completely forgot about all of that though, as she hurriedly ran over to the injured were cat. All of the hatred and resentment in the past was pushed aside as Cleo and all of the ghouls mourned over the sight of the now-wounded Toralei.

Together, Frankie, Cleo and the werecat twins surrounded Toralei, their salty tears covering Toralei's blood-soaked fur. The four of them each put a comforting hand on Toralei, they were all struggling to breath as they tried to process the tragedy.

Lagoona finally let go of Gil's hand and took his cell phone out of his pocket. She proceeded to scroll through the contacts list, squinting through her watery eyes. Tear droplets covered the screen, and turned the words into a barely-comprehensible, blurry mess. It was good thing his phone was waterproof. Eventually, she found the blurred words that vaguely resembled "mom" and "dad". The two people in Gil's life that had made their relationship hell, their bigotry had always been getting in the way of Lagoona and Gil's relationship. His parents had always been trying to slice the young couple's relationship in half. She decided to call the name "mom" first. She pressed on to the name on the screen, and dialed the number. As she waited for Gil's mother to pick up, she took a few very deep breaths.

"Hello," a freshwater woman's voice replied.

"Hey, it's Gil's ghoul friend Lagoona, I have something to tell you."

While Lagoona was talking to Gil's mom, Cleo adamantly stayed beside Toralei, who was now unconscious and on her way out. Cleo just wanted to apologize to Toralei for all she had done and said to her, and she also wanted to tell Toralei that she didn't actually hate her. She wanted to tell Toralei she forgave her, for everything. Cleo just wished there was something she was able to do. Cleo usually managed to get everything she wanted, but she knew there was nothing she could do about this. Cleo just had to sit there and wait for the inevitable.

Meanwhile, Lagoona was actually able to make amends with somebody who had caused her a lot of misery.

"You made our son so happy," Gil's mother choked out, "Thank you Lagoona, for everything."

"You're welcome," Lagoona told her.

Lagoona had always resented Gil's parents for all they had put her through, but the fact was, Gil's parents never knew any better. They thought what they were doing was best for Gil. Although neither of Gil's parents explicitly had apoligized and asked for her forgiveness during those phone calls, but she had realized that they weren't actually bad people, and they had loved and cherished Gil as well. Lagoona then brought herself to forgive them, and as she forgave Gil's parents, a weight lifted off of her shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Battle

Toralei and Gil both eventually died that afternoon. While the deaths were tragic, a lot was amended among those who survived.

Soon Draculaura, Clawd, Clawdeen and Howleen ran into the cafeteria, angry and pumped up from their previous fight.

"All right, this ends now!" Cleo declared to the grieving students through her clenched teeth, who were desperate for this to come to an end. Everybody got to work, this militia was going down once and for all.

Ghoulia devised a mathematical formula, mapping out their plan of attack. Cleo garnered all of her father's dangerous amulets that she kept in her locker. Abbey and Heath practiced their fire and ice powers together. Frankie got her bolts prepared. Draculaura, Clawd, Howleen and Clawdeen practiced biting on an unoccupied cafeteria table. All of Draculaura's previous fears were ancient history at this point.

Ghoulia rushed to her locker and got out the hard briefcase titled "In Case of Emergency". She darted back to the cafeteria with her briefcase in hand, and once she was in the cafeteria, she opened it. Inside was an assortment of various knick-knacks and inventions, created by none other than Ghoulia herself. She accustomed all of these inventions for each and every one of her friends. Cleo had been made an amulet gun. She could place 10 amulets of her choice inside of it, and she could target each specific amulet's powers at whoever she wanted. Frankie had a voltage amplifier that she could attach to one of her bolts, and she could expel a very severe, powerful shock at command. Ghoulia made a few "full moon" glasses for the werewolves. The full moon glasses looked like regular sunglasses on the outside, but thoe inside shone a light into the werewolves' eyes, and the light had the same effect as a full moon. Invisibilly had weapons created for him that went invisible whenever he did.

"Very good Heath," Abbey said to Heath as they were practicing, "Now we practice mixing of the fire and ice powers."

The two of them held out their hands, and combined their powers, a large white orb formed, and water poured out, just like when Heath fought Anton. The water splashed all around the cafeteria, and it managed to land on a few of the wounded teenagers. The students were in for a surprise once the water hit them! Their wounds healed right before their eyes and the water splashed on to them.

"Oh my god!" A teenage boy exclaimed.

"It's a miracle!" a once-injured cyclops announced cheerfully.

The students that were helping to treat them couldn't believe what they were seeing, and neither could Heath and Abbey. Heath and Abbey were absolutely speechless.

Abbey gasped, "Heath, we make water that make hurt people unhurt!"

"Wow," Heath responded in amazement.

They proceeded to make more water, and together they completely healed all of the injured students. Soon, everybody was completely and totally ready to fight. All of the students got up and prepared themselves for battle, ready to take on whatever was coming at them.

Ghoulia handed all of the emergency tools she had made to who they were created for.

Frankie attached her voltage amplifier to one of her bolts, and was fascinated at all the new power she had. Frankie started playing with the electrical charge in between her hands. "Thanks Ghoulia, this will really help!"

Cleo fired an amulet power at a lunch table, causing it to float in mid-air, "Oh my ra Ghoulia, thank you so, so much!"

The werewolves were having fun with their full moon glasses, they were allowing themselves to go crazy, embracing their full-moon selves.

Jinafire Long was teaching Invisibilly karate moves that were native to her home country. She taught him how to most effectively use his new weapons. Jackson was practicing his aim with a bow and arrow.

Ghoulia also had knock-out gas bombs, retractable stakes, silver spoon shooters and werewolf whistles in her emergency case. She passed them out to various other monsters. After Ghoulia was finished distributing everything, she went back to mapping out the plan she had in mind. Jackson Jekyll joined her in mapping out her plan.

Soon enough, Ghoulia was finished. She had Cleo explain the plan to everybody, and she made sure everybody had a good look at the map.

The monster still couldn't decide if Abbey and Heath should stay behind and ail the wounded kids or fight with them. When Ghoulia confronted the couple about this dilemma, the two adamantly refused to stay behind.

"No way man, we're coming with you guys!" Heath said.

"Yes, I and Heath will fight," Abbey added.

"But what about the water?" Frankie interjected.

"No worry, Abbey has idea!" Abbey declared, she then grabbed Heath's wrist and the two of them went into the freezer. The students could hear a ruckus in there, and 10 minutes later, Abbey and Heath came out carrying cases of water bottles.

"Bottles contain unhurt water, everybody take one," Abbey announced.

Everybody received a water bottle filled with the healing water. Still, Frankie and Ghoulia decided it would be best to be on the safe side about this. Seven monsters were assigned to guard Heath and Abbey during the battle.

The students now knew they were ready. They crept off into their places in the catacombs. Once everybody was in their places, Frankie's voice yelled, "Ready? Charge!" They students ran to where the militia was.

As Cleo was running, she heard Deuce's voice crying for help. She located where the voice, and it was underneath a rock laying in the catacombs. She lifted up her amulet gun and she fired an amulet power on to the stone. The gray rock shattered and Deuce was freed. He met up with Cleo, and they shared a quick kiss among the charging students. They then caught up with everybody else.

As they were going to meet up with the group, a group of monsters spotted the teenagers and they angrily charged for them. Deuce put his glasses down his nose and looked at the monsters. Once the monsters were turned to stone, Cleo used an amulet to shattered the petrified monsters. The couple then continued to head towards where the rest of the students were.

Clawdeen, Howleen and Clawd were bracing themselves to attack when they spotted Van Hellscream. They viciously attacked him, and within minutes, Hellscream was thoroughly defeated. The three werewolves pilfered a large amount of anti monster tools out of Hellscream's trench coat, and they proceeded to fight with the stolen weapons.

Draculaura was fighting a group of vampires with a retractable stake. She also chomped down on a few of them with her newly discovered, fierce bite. She swung the stake with meticulous aim, puncturing the vampires chests and eventually defeating the entire group. As Draculaura looked up from the pile of vampires she had just defeated, she saw she was standing face to face with a group of werewolves. She searched for her werewolf fighting tools, but she was unable to find them. The werewolves charged for her, but before they could hurt Draculaura, Ghoulia jumped in. Ghoulia shot all of the werewolves with the silver spoon gun she had in her hands.

Invisibilly attacked a few monsters while he and his weapons were invisible. The militia, literally, didn't see it coming. Headmistress Bloodgood epically charged at few groups on her horse, with her sword in hand.

Frankie spotted an old lady taking a drink out of a fountain with her finger. Frankie recognized immediately who it was. It was Crabgrass! Frankie walked on over to the fountain, twisting her voltage amplifier. She dipped her hand in the fountain, and released a dangerous amount of electricity. Crabgrass was immediately fried to a crisp.

After a while, the students began to start winning. Right in the middle of the fight, 2 monsters showed up. It was Toralei and Gil.

The students rejoiced.

"Well, now I have only 8 lives left," Toralei said to Gil. Gil laughed and then went over to Lagoona.

"How are you alive Gil?" Lagoona asked.

"Toralei poured some water on me after she got back up," Gil explained.

"But I thought the water only healed injured students? I didn't think it would bring anybody back?"

"Well I am a water monster aren't I?"

"Oh Gil, I'm just so relieved!" Lagoona then gave him an amorous hug, with tears of joy in her eyes. Words couldn't even describe how happy she was at that moment.

The students continued to kick, fire and punch. As soon as a student was injured, Abbey and Heath's water was poured on them, and they got back up as though nothing had even happened.

While Abbey was throwing punches and kicking a group of gargoyles, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. The finger that had tapped her didn't feel warm like most monster's fingers felt to her. She turned around and was completely horrified when she laid her eyes on the, unfortunately, very familiar face. Anton flashed a mischievous smirk at her, with his right hand back, ready to freeze her. Before she was able to defend herself, Anton held out his hand, and a blue ray of ice began to rapidly fire in her direction. Right while Anton was doing this, Cleo used one of her amulets to lift him up to the ceiling. Before he knew it, Anton was freezing an old dust chandelier instead of Abbey. Abbey was left with half of her body frozen, and she used her strength to break out of the ice that was partially covering her. She proceeded to completely freeze Anton's body, apart from his head, while he was floating.

Heath had just taken down a fellow fire elemental when he noticed Anton up in the air.

"Oh shit," he muttered to himself with dread.

Heath's dread quickly turned into anger, and Heath flung the largest fireball he was able to make at the floating Anton. Heath rushed up the stairs and jumped on the chandelier that was next to the levitating Anton, and he continued to throw flames at him.

Heath threw a flame at Anton's face and screamed through his clenched teeth, "WHAT'S"

Heath threw another ball of fire at the yeti, "YOUR"

Heath fired another ball, "FUCKING"

Then Heath threw the final ball of flames, "PROBLEM!"

The final shot Heath fire crushed the ice all around Anton, and went through Anton's body, finally killing him. Anton's body was then lowered to the ground, then Heath charred it until all that was left was ashes.

Once the remaining surviving militants saw this, their strongest member get destroyed, they knew there was no hope of them winning. They tried to run out, but the doors were blocked by the students. They quickly accepted defeat.

Once they surrendered, the students cheered. There were tears, but this time the students were crying tears of joy. Couples kissed, and friends tearfully embraced each other. By now, Jackson had turned into Holt, and Holt had touching victory music play throughout the catacombs.

While Holt was creating the playlist, Frankie came up to him. Out of nowhere, she put her hands around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

"Holt, I realized life's too short to press the pause button on a good relationship. I wanna be with both you and Jackson!" Frankie confessed to him. The two then continued to share a passionate kiss. Frankie would confess her feelings to Jackson later.

The authorities were called, and the monsters were arrested. All of them were later sentenced to eternity in prison.

All of the students were taken into a nearby hospital, where all of them received many letters, gifts, and praise from all around the monster world. Some even came for the normie world. Reporters kept trying to come in and talk to the principal and students, but they were shooed away. Eventually extra security had to be called in, unauthorized monsters and reporters were trying to sneak in left, right and center.

This was big news all over the monster world for weeks. Many were disgusted with what they heard and saw, and they realized that their bigotry was only tearing them apart. They heard of how all these different monsters joined and banded together, and they realized that there wasn't really any reason to hate each other. This war in Monster High would eventually make it's way into Monster History books, and it would be a lesson on how far bigotry could even go. This battle literally changed the world, many groups of monsters who once hated each other exchanged apologies, and peace was made between monster species. Of course, there were still a few bigots left, but they were now in the minority, and they were now looked down on.

During Lagoona's stay in the water monster section of the hospital, she had 2 very unexpected visitors. Water monsters were treated in an individual fish tank, and they were helped out of the tank when a visitor came. When Lagoona was informed she had two visitors, she was told she didn't have to leave the tank. Two freshwater monsters came in, and went beside her. It was Gil's parents.

"Look," Gil's dad said, "we didn't realize how petty and unnecessary our prejudices were. We didn't realize how bad we were hurting you and our son."

"Those hours when we thought Gil had died, it all really put things into perspective for us," Gil's mom added, "we realize now that we were so wrong to treat you like that, and it was wrong for us to try and break you and Gil up. We're so sorry."

"Aw, that's alright mates, you just didn't know any better," Lagoona responded.

"You're one of the best things to ever happen to Gil, you're an amazing and very brave ghoul and we just wanted to let you know that we completely approve of you and Gil's relationship," Gil's dad explained, "It's obvious you would do absolutely anything for each other. Who are we to step in the middle of that?"

"Thank you," the sea monster responded, Lagoona never thought she would be hearing this from Gil's parents. It was a beautiful moment indeed.


	11. Chapter 11: The Aftermath

A few days after Lagoona had spoken to Gil's parents, a nurse swam into her tank.

"Lagoona Blue?" The nurse asked.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor."

"Alright, bring them in."

She heard a fellow sea creature jump into her tank. She saw that it was Gil.

"Gil, you've recovered! Thank Neptune you're okay!"

Lagoona attempted to get up to give Gil a loving cuddle, but the tubes attached to her fins held her back. Gil swam up to her and delicately placed his webbed hand on her shoulder, gently easing her back into her cot.

"Hey, my parents said they talked to you about everything," Gil said, as he gently stroked one of his ghoul friend's fins.

"Crikeys, I know love! I cannot believe it, I never thought this would happen!"

"Haha, yep! We can finally be together now, without having to worry about my parents," Gil said, with a content smile on his face.

The couple was relieved that the issues with Gil's parents were finally over and done with. Gil spent the rest of the afternoon with Lagoona. For the first time, he could spend time with her without having to worry about his parents.

After Headmistress Bloodgood was out of the hospital, she agreed to make a public announcement on national television, but before she did that, she wanted to give a personal announcement to Monster High. Once it was confirmed that the last student was out of the hospital, she called the students to the auditorium.

Once all the teenagers were sitting down, Bloodgood came out on to the stage, and she stood up on the podium.

"Monster high, over the past few weeks, every single student displayed a level of courage and loyalty that most monsters will never have. You risked your lives, and determinedly fought for everything this school stands for. You put all of your skills and work together, and you all made an amazing team. To congratulate and honor you all, medals have been made for everybody here!"

Two gargoyles came out with a large briefcase. They set it down on a table on the stage, and opened it. Inside were hundreds of various medals, and a pile of certificates.

The crowd began to whisper to each other in anticipation and excitement. Bloodgood then clapped her hands, and announced, "But before you all are commended for your bravery-"

The crowd went silent. A few impatient groans and eye rolls came from the audience. "I just want to give you a heads up, a few camera crews and news reporters are going to be coming in to film you all receiving your metals."

Bloodgood could already see various girls eyes widening, and she saw a few go through their purses and take out their makeup bags.

"The news networks already lining up outside of the door, but I want to give you guys a few minutes to get prepared for them to come in. When all of you guys are ready, I will invite them in."

"Oh my ghoul! Clawdeen, do I look alright?" Draculaura frantically asked Clawdeen.

"Oh relax lala, it's not like you're gonna show up on the camera anyway," Clawdeen replied, rolling her eyes. She then got out her compact mirror, and began to fix herself up.

"Oh my rah! Deuce, Frankie, stand in front of me and make sure the cameras don't cant see too much of me! I want everyone else to be noticed too!" Cleo commanded.

Deuce and Frankie couldn't help bit laugh, the request was "_so Cleo", _but at the same time it wasn't very _"Cleo"._ Cleo had become a lot humbler in the past few weeks.

Students all around the auditorium were inquiring their friends about how they looked. Many of them could not believe they were going to be on national television. Eventually, the nervous teenagers quieted down. Their Headmistress went to the back of the auditorium and opened the doors. Reporters from various famous new networks came in, and their camera crew followed. They all found a place in front of the stage.

For a few minutes, the tv crew spent some time getting their cameras on, and the reporters announced to the cameras where they were what was about to happen.

Despite all of the brave feats the students had conquered a few weeks ago, they couldn't have been more nervous. Draculaura was hyper ventilating, and Clawd was trying to prevent her from fainting. Jackson Jekyll was sitting next to his new ghoul friend, Frankie Stein, and his hands trembled. Frankie began to lightly caress the hand she was holding with her thumb.

"You'll be fine Jackson, don't be nervous," Frankie lightly and reassuringly whispered to him.

Bloodgood came up on to the stage, and the spotlight went on to her. She began announcing names, and students went up and got their medals.

"And next, we have Jackson Jekyll, who helped come up with the plan of attack," Bloodgood's voice announced.

The crowd cheered, and Frankie flashed Jackson an encouraging smile before he went up. Jackson accepted his medal, which had a picture of an arrow and a map carved into it. Bloodgood then took out a small speaker and blasted some music. Jackson immediately turned into his alter ego, Holt Hyde.

"And we would like to congratulate Mr. Holt Hyde on his clever use of music. He brought hope and encouragement to everybody in a tragic time."

Holt was then awarded a bronze medal with music notes etched on to it.

"Thank you Headmistress B! We did it, OOOOHHH YEAH!" Holt then did a stage dive into the cheering crowd. The crowd shouted both of Holt and Jackson's names in unison.

"Next we would like to award Frankie Stein for her high-voltage fighting skills!"

The crowd cheered and Frankie went up to receive her medal. Headmistress Bloodgood shook her hand, and gave her a gold medal with a lighting bolt design.

"Thank you," Frankie said, with a huge smile.

The headmistress then went up to the briefcase, and took out a platinum medal with a picture of a brain carved into it. "Now, this next award goes to one very smart ghoul, we wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. Your plan was brilliant Ghoulia, and the student body would like to thank you!"

Ghoulia slowly walked up, and she thanked Bloodgood with a cheerful moan. The students cheered, and many praises came from the audience. Tears formed in Ghoulia's eyes as she proudly stood up there.

"Next, we have Clawdeen Wolf, who we'd like to congratulate her on her fierce fighting skills."

Clawdeen received a bronze medal with a picture of a werewolf's claw. Clawd and Howleen were subsequently called up, and they were given the same award for their clawesome fighting skills.

While Clawd was up, he also received an award for his bravery and sacrifice. The crowd stood up and clapped once Clawd received his medals.

"The next medal goes to Lagoona Blue for her endurance and bravery in the face of tragedy. Your strength inspires us all!" Bloodgood said.

Lagoona went up and received her silver medal with a picture of Neptune etched into it.

A gargoyle passed two gold medals to Bloodgood, both of them had a picture of a roman warrior on them. "These next awards go to two students who managed to save their own unlives and many other's on that fateful day. Toralei and Gil, your story will captivate and inspire many for years to come!"

Toralei and Gil went up at the same time to receive their medals. After they both shook Bloodgood's hand, they shook each other's hands. They bowed to the audience.

Lagoona lovingly kissed Gil once he made his way back to his seat.

"This next award goes to Draculaura for her courage, and fighting ability!"

Draculaura was given a silver medal with a picture of a vampire, proudly standing with a stake in his left hand. Tears of triumph and joy filled the vampire's eyes as she bowed to the audience.

As Cleo cheered for her friends and their victorious accomplishments, she realized she had never been this happy for anybody in her life. She didn't feel sorry for anybody, or jealous. She just felt happy for everybody, and it was a lovely feeling.

Suddenly, she heard Bloodgood's voice call, "Cleo de Nile, for your selfless acts of helping others who were hurt, and for your assistance in defeating the militia, we are honoring you with two awards."

Cleo went up on the stage and received her two medals. The one awarding her fighting was gold, with a picture of a warrior on it. The one she got for her selflessness was white-gold with a picture of a nurse aiding a wounded soldier on it.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said to the ecstatic audience.

"Now we're going to award this couple for their teamwork, abilities and honor!" Bloodgood announced, holding up two platinum medals. The medals had a design of ice crystals and fire on them. "Congratulations Abbey Bominable and Heath Burns!"

The couple went up the aisle and on to the stage, hand-in-hand, both with huge smiles attached to their faces.

"Abbey thanks you headless Headmistress!" Abbey said.

"No Abbey, thank you, you and Heath's abilities and discovery of your healing water saved all of us!" Bloodgood replied.

Many more students were awarded, and when it was all over, reporters hounded the teenagers.

Cleo stood next to Ghoulia and talked to the reporters about what an amazing thing Ghoulia did.

"Oh no Heath, news persons coming to ask us questions of the battle," Abbey muttered to Heath, as reporters headed towards them.

"Haha baby, just put up with them for few minutes, then I'll take you home." Heath then held her hand, and the went to talk to the reporters. It ended in an angry Abbey yelling at the news crew in her native tongue.

Heath escorted her away from the reporters. Abbey was stressing herself out, thinking about how she was going to tell her village about what happened to Anton.

"Oh my ghoul, Clawdeen, is that who I think it is?" Draculaura asked her werewolf bestie.

Clawdeen gasped and looked at Draculaura. The two of them squealed. "It's Anderson Cryptkeeper!" they shouted in unison.

"I know!" A woman's voice exclaimed behind them. They turned around and saw that it was Bloodgood. The three of them shared a fang girl moment together and then they hurried on over to the famous news reporter.

Abbey was thinking of how she was going to break the news to her village. Bloodgood approached her with a content smile.

"This school showed so much acceptance. I think that school is ready for the next step," Bloodgood said.

"And what is this 'next step'?" Abbey responded.

" Were going to start accepting normies. One is even coming to live with us during the week! Isn't that exciting?"

"Oh yes, it fantastic," Abbey said flatly, trying to keep a smile on her face.

"I'm going to go tell the others!" Bloodgood exclaimed, then she darted off towards the other students.

Abbey sulked,now she had to worry about telling her village about Anton, AND a normie coming to live with her?! Abbey was stressed out merely thinking about it.

Frankie put ear muffs on a distracted Holt and had him turn into Jackson.

"Jackson, can you believe it's all finally over?"

"I know, it's amazing that we're even here."

Frankie smiled at her now-boyfriend. "It sure is." She then looked at all of her fellow peers who were now safe and sound, she didn't even notice the gloomy Abbey. Everything was going to be just fine, (for now anyway).


	12. Authors note: Sequel coming up!

AUTHORS NOTE: okay, I made a sequel to this fic. It's called frozen year and it's up already. I might post it up on this story as well. Thanks for the views and reviews for this fic! 


End file.
